


Running on Empty

by Party_City_Bitch



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Some angst, not really smut but they did the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Bitch/pseuds/Party_City_Bitch
Summary: Adore has been wronged before. Can she learn how to love again?





	Running on Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hieee! I'm back back back back back again! I was gonna try to work on the next chapter of my Trixya fic, BNTIWY, (check that out btw) but my mind just said "fuck it!" and thus, this was born. Probably only gonna keep it as a oneshot, but I'm actually proud of coming up with this fic as a result of a caffeine-and-Britney-Spears-fueled binge-write. Enough said about me, on with the show!

Adore supposed it was always going to be easier this way. No emotions attached, simply sensations and throes of passion in the midst of a bleary haze. Unspeakable things done to her in places where she could barely see the other person's face through the fogginess of the smoke machine, where she could barely hear their moans over the pounding baseline of whatever shitty techno song was blaring through the staticky speakers.

It wasn't as if it had always been this way; a string of failed relationships and affairs of that sort had disillusioned her view on love, leaving her jaded and bitter. Even though she had barely reached 25, she felt much older, lonely, but unwilling to change that fact. Since then, she had found herself drawn to the dirtiest bars and clubs for miles around, just so she could feel the sensation of human contact. Without messy feelings for each other to get in the way of things, and at least 3 shots of cheap tequila, Adore found it much easier to let herself slip off the edge and into the arms of whoever would have her right there and then. 

She wasn't truly happy this way, nor was she ever going to be, but, for at least a moment, she felt alive. When she lost control, all her problems seemed to be miles away, her worries about how she was going to pay her rent and where her next paycheck was going to come from all melted away with the bass of the music. Of course, in the morning, she would inevitably wake up in a bed that wasn't her own, and slink away before the lucky bastard woke up. There wasn't any shame in it any more; it was simply her way of life. She would regret what she had done the night before, drink to forget the pain of losing herself, and promptly lose herself again. A vicious cycle that Adore was seemingly determined not to break, at least not until she met Bianca.

She was out at a new club that night, hoping desperately not to see the bitch she had hooked up with the night before, as she had been clingy, trying to get Adore's number, or at the very least her name. She had been sidled up next to the bar, failing to get the bartender's attention, when she noticed her walk in. Well, she wasn't exactly the first person she saw. The small group of women in front of her caught Adore's attention first. She turned away from the bar to see three tall blondes, all made up to perfection, burst through the doors, laughing and giggling, dragging someone in behind them. Whoever it was didn't seem to be having any of it, trying to fight their way back out the door. Craning her neck to see around the statuesque women, she caught a glimpse of a significantly shorter woman with glossy auburn hair and a scowl painted across her face. Adore smirked to herself, knowing well the feeling of being coerced into something she wanted no part of. Finally attracting the bartender's attention, she tossed back two shots of fireball before heading over to investigate the situation, the liquid courage sliding down her throat like the brand's namesake.

As she approached this strange woman, Adore noted that there was less animosity between the group than she initially thought, more like slight annoyance on the brunette's part at the three blondes who already appeared to be on the verge of wasted. If Adore had to guess, she would have said that the shorter woman was simply the other women's ride home, as she was seated next to the bar without a drink in hand. Adore considered trying to hook up with one of the blondes, maybe even all three, but she doubted she could get far with mother hen watching over the group. She briefly considered trying to find someone else to fulfill her needs, but her eyes kept being drawn back to the woman sitting by herself, the perfect picture of boredom. Bumping into several people out on the dance floor, Adore made her way across the room to where the brunette sat.   
"Hey." She said, sliding into the empty seat beside the woman.  
"Hello. May I ask who invited you over here?" The woman replied, her tone pointed.  
"Well, nobody, but you just seemed so lonely over here by yourself." Adore shot back, cracking a half-smile.  
"I assure you, I am nothing of the sort. You are perfectly free to go annoy someone else." The woman said, now glaring at Adore.  
"Aw, come on, Mami, at least let me buy you a drink."  
"I don't really drink. Besides, I'm responsible for these bitches right here, which means I need to be able to function properly, unlike some people I've just come to know."  
"You don't know how badly that hurts, bitch! Especially after I came all the way over here to be nice to you! By the way, what the fuck's your name?" Adore said, gasping in mock indignation.  
"Polite, aren't we?" The woman shot back, snorting at Adore's overdramatic question. "The name's Bianca, and, before you ask, no, I don't come here often."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Bianca, I'm Adore, and I'm afraid you've sorely misjudged my intentions. I'm not nearly drunk enough to want to get into your pants."  
"Oh, you rotted cunt!" Bianca yelled, both women bursting into laughter. 

"What's goin' on over here?" Said one of the blondes out on the dance floor, heading over to the two laughing women.  
"Nothing, Court. It's all good." Bianca replied, still chuckling. "Where did Willam and Alaska head off to?"  
"I think they're still dancing." Courtney said, slurring her words together slightly. "Oh my god, I fucking love this song!" She squealed suddenly, jumping up and down. "I'm gonna go dance with Will and Lasky! Bieee B!" The blonde exclaimed before she was tugged back into the crowd by her friends.   
"Well. That was... an experience." Adore said, slightly overwhelmed by the woman's bubbly personality.  
"Yeah, believe it or not, she's not that much different when she's sober." Bianca said, snorting at her own joke.  
"So I'm assuming you guys are friends? I mean, you're out here when it's pretty obvious you'd rather be anywhere else." Adore asked.  
"Technically coworkers, but yeah. We were gonna have this whole 'girl's night out' thing and we went to dinner, but the other two cunts, Alaska and Willam, texted for her to meet them at the club asap, and here we are." Bianca said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just waiting for their other friend to show up and babysit so I can get the fuck home."  
"I wish I could say the same thing. I'm here alone, like a fucking loser." Adore said, laughing along when Bianca started cackling. "No seriously, I have like no friends. I'm pretty much here for the drinks and to stare at girls' asses."  
"Well bitch, I guess you have one now." Bianca said, grinning at the younger girl.

After half an hour, Bianca's replacement still had yet to show up, but she and Adore had really begun to hit it off with one another. Adore had told Bianca more about herself than she had let any of her other friends ever find out, and she had known them for years. The same applies to Bianca, who Adore now knew worked as a costume designer for various off-broadway shows, owned two dogs, and absolutely despised cheap wine. She would have been lying to herself if she said she didn't feel that familiar tug in her gut when she was around Bianca; the bitch was gorgeous, but she didn't seem to notice, which Adore found, well, adorable. 

Bianca was experiencing a similar feeling, although her frosty exterior made her come across as a bit more of a bitch than she intended. Adore was fascinating, she was admittedly much younger than herself, but she was so damn hilarious! And the stupid little half-smile she pulled every time she made a bad joke...  
"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry if I, you know, kinda seem like a bitch. I usually get that from people." Bianca said, wanting to make sure she didn't fuck up her newly formed friendship with Adore.  
"Oh, no! You're totally not a bitch! You're actually really cool, and funny, and really pretty!" Adore blurted, without thinking about what she was saying.  
"Seriously?" Bianca said, trying to cover up her blush and the slight quiver in her voice.  
"Yeah! I think you're like, one of the prettiest people I've ever seen." Adore said, the alcohol in her system kicking her pulse into overdrive and bumping up her confidence.  
"So this is when you try to get in my pants?" Bianca said, smirking.  
"Pretty much. Is it working?" Adore said, smiling at Bianca.  
"Stop messing with my head, you chola!" Bianca replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Who said I was?" Adore said, staring right into Bianca's eyes.  
"Ugh, shut up." Bianca said sarcastically, staring back at Adore.   
"Make me." Adore said softly, leaning in towards the older woman.  
Bianca, sensing the other woman's intentions, leaned in too, their lips meeting with tangible sparks. It had been forever since Adore had felt something quite like this, and it barely held a candle to this feeling. She only hoped Bianca felt the same way. 

Of course, it was this moment when Courtney's friend decided to show up to take them home.  
"Um... 'Scuse me? Are you Bianca?" The woman tapped on Bianca's shoulder nervously, having heard from Courtney how intimidating the brunette could be.  
"Yes, who the fuck are you, and what do you want?" Bianca snapped, turning around to see who had the audacity to interrupt them.  
"I'm Alyssa, Courtney's friend, I'm driving them home and she was very insistent that I tell you that they're leaving."  
"Perfect. Now I can get the fuck outta here too." Bianca said as Alyssa strode away.  
"Oh. I guess I'll see you later?" Adore said sadly.  
"Oh no, bitch, you're comin' with me." Bianca said, a twinkle in her eyes as she grabbed Adore's wrist and dragged her out to her car.  
"Party!" Adore said, running to catch up with the older woman.

Yet again, Adore woke up in a bed that wasn't her own. This time, however, she knew exactly who she was laying next to. She rolled over to look at Bianca's sleeping face, hair still mussed from where she had her face buried between Adore's legs the night before. She smiled, and pulled the covers further up over her shoulders. This time, Adore wasn't running anywhere.


End file.
